Home Invasion
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca is Chicago's finest Safe Cracker working for a mysterious entity. She gets a job and has to succeed or else she is history. The job is simple enough but takes a twist when the home owner seduces her into submissive sex that changes her life for the better.


"Hello?" Beca said answering the phone.

A distorted voice came over the speaker. Beca only knew this voice as the Mystery Man. She has never seen him nor had any other contact besides the random late-night phone calls requesting her services. Beca was a lock smith by day and an illegal safe cracker by night.

"6632 Barden Road, Hillcrest Valley." The voice said. "White 2-story Victorian home."

Beca jotted down the address and awaited further instructions,

"The owner is a woman, late 20's." He said.

"Any family?" Beca asked jotting the notes down.

"Single from what are intel shows. She is a surgeon and according to our intel at the hospital, she works all night."

Beca nodded and continued, "What's the target?"

"There is a Brown Safe in the master bedroom. Estate Series Custom. Fireproof, one-inch thick walls and a roll dial mechanical lock. Whatever is in the safe must be worth something to be hiding it in a custom safe."

"Should be easy enough." Beca smirked finishing her notes.

"We want all the contents of that safe; jewelry, money, etc. Anything valuable." He added. "If you see anything you like lying around, please help yourself. And bring our score to the designated drop off wrote on the piece of paper we stashed under your welcome mat. You're cut will be delivered same as last time after we get the score."

"When?" Beca asked.

"You will have a window starting at 5pm and running until 5am. There is a van waiting for you around the block. It is vital that you do not fail. If you get caught in any way, you're fired, and we never met. You go back to cracking lock boxes brought in off the street. If you give any information away, I'll have you killed regardless of where you are."

"No pressure." Beca said as the other end went blank.

Beca sighed as she waited out the rest of the day thinking about tonight. She ran a very old lock smith shop handed down to her by her mentor, Papi. Papi was a Sicilian refugee who came to Chicago with his wife Antonia to start a new life as a lock smith.

(Flashback)

Beca was abandoned by her parents when she was 12 and she did what she could to survive on the streets. Petty left, drug deals stuff like that. She promised to never do any drugs but didn't have a problem selling them. She found a new interest when she turned 16, picking locks. Beca became very talented at picking locks and one day Papi caught her breaking into his store.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Beca froze, "Oh, um I was hoping this place was empty. I was looking for a new place to stay."

"You mean steal some of my supplies, so you can pick more locks?" He said with a laugh.

Beca's face blushed, she wanted to run but she didn't want to go back outside. It was cold and raining,

"No honest. I was trying to get out of the rain."

Papi sighed, "Well then come on in, you can stay here for as long as you like. Oh and don't worry about stealing my supplies anymore, I've seen you around town and you're a helluva lock picker. That's why I am offering you a job working for me."

Beca was shocked and speechless, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm getting much too old to continue and I need the help. I have a small apartment upstairs I'll lend to you while you work here. We can talk about money tomorrow morning. What do you say?"

Beca wasn't stupid and gladly accepted the job and warm place to live. She went upstairs to her new apartment, it wasn't much she thought. It was all one room. There was a futon to sleep on and beside it was a sink, stove, a cabinet and refrigerator. There was a tv, another sink and an openly exposed toilet in the corner with a shower hidden behind a curtain. It wasn't much, but it beat those park benches and cardboard boxes any day.

Beca spent the next few years of her life helping Papi and his wife. They took to Beca like she was their own and she did damn good work. But one thing always nagged Beca. How could Papi afford to pay her and run this run-down business? They hardly had any work. But yet, money kept coming in. Her questions would be answered a few years later when Antonia passed away. It wasn't long after that, Papi couldn't bear the strain of his lost wife and he followed behind her. Leaving his business to Beca.

That's when she discovered the illegal activities Papi was in on. Thieves, gangster, practically anyone who needed to crack a safe or deposit box brought it to her and they paid well. She became so good she was recruited by the Mystery Man and the rest was history. Sure Beca felt guilty for stealing from other's but she begged for forgiveness every time. That and the work paid well. She was finally able to stand on her own two feet and saved every penny, so she could buy her own house one day.

…

"Hey Anna, it Aubrey."

"Hey Aubrey, what's up?"

"Yeah is there any way I can get tonight off? I'm not feeling very good today." Aubrey said weakly.

"Well sure. I can get the standby surgeon to take your shift tonight."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Hope you feel better tomorrow Aubrey."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Aubrey hung up the phone and sighed.

She wasn't technically sick, but she had to have a night off. She has worked 14 nights straight and finally needed a break. Aubrey moped around the house for the remainder of the afternoon embracing the silence. She read a few books, ate some snacks and soaked in the tub. She was sitting in her den late that evening when she saw a figure brush past her window. Naturally she turned the tv off and ran upstairs to get her handgun.

…

Beca had arrived at the house at 8pm and she studied the house and neighboring houses. With no sign of any activity, Beca slipped out of the van and made her way around to the back of the home. She inspected several of the windows and found the perfect one by the kitchen.

She quietly cut a hole in the glass, so she could unlock the window and entered the home without setting the alarm off. The home was dark and had no sign of anyone there. But little did Beca know, the owner was waiting for her upstairs.

Beca walked through the home and found the staircase and made her way up to the master bedroom.

Aubrey quietly hid in the closet and watched as her intruder entered her bedroom. Aubrey's heart was banging in her chest. It eased a bit noticing the figure was a rather tiny thing and wasn't carrying a weapon that she could see.

Beca had her eyes set on the safe and went to work. She set her bag down and pulled out some instruments. Before she got started good, she heard and hammer cock on a gun and she froze,

"Damnit" She sighed.

Aubrey held her intruder at gun point,

"Drop the tools, stand up and keep your hands above your head."

Beca did as told and starting shaking,

"Please don't call the cops!" She cried. "I'll do anything! I was just hired for this job! The stuff isn't for me!"

Aubrey was intrigued to hear that the woman would do anything,

"Well it's up to you on if I decide whether or not to call the cops." Aubrey said calmly. "Now face me and take that ridiculous mask off."

Again, Beca did as asked and remained still while Aubrey surveyed her. She loved what she saw, Beca was flat out gorgeous. "So you'll do anything?" She said teasingly licking her lips.

Beca was nervous and shaking. She wasn't a violent person so fighting the blonde wasn't an option. She didn't carry a weapon, so she was at the blonde's mercy so she weakly nodded.

"Get on that bed and strip." Aubrey demanded as Beca did what she was asked. Aubrey wasn't going to trust this girl, so she handcuffed both hands to the headboard,

"Now you stay put while I gather a few things."

Beca had no idea what the hell to do. There wasn't much she could do so she remained quiet and waited for the blonde to return. She waited and waited, and the blonde finally returned. Beca's jaw dropped in lust at the sight she was seeing.

Aubrey had put on a Harley Quinn costume, she even had the Blue and Pink pigtails and mismatched hair ties. She was packing a box that had 'Toys' wrote across it.

Beca realized what was going on and started to strain against her restraints, earning a grin from Aubrey.

"What's a matter? Don't you wanna play with me?" Aubrey said Displeased.

Any other time Beca would love to play with this woman. She loved looking at her gorgeous physique. But not right now so she shook her head no, because quite frankly, she seemed like a complete nut job.

"Listen here. I'm either going to shoot you or call the cops. Maybe both. But if you play with me and suck my dick, I might let you go." Aubrey said playfully with a sick laugh.

"Did you say dick?" Beca asked in shock.

"That's right." Aubrey dropped her spandex shorts and out it came. "So what do you say?"

Beca took in the sight of Aubrey's behemoth and lustfully nodded yes. "Damn my boyish hormones" she said.

Aubrey turned Beca around so that she was on her knees facing the headboard and hands still cuffed. Aubrey teasingly told Beca to stay put so she could get her required toys. Beca was scared shitless. She never imagined this would happen. But she wanted it so bad.

Aubrey returned and put a ball gag on Beca, "Trust me dear, you're going to need this." Next came a collar with a leash on it.

Aubrey slipped up behind Beca and spanked her with her whip before guiding her dick into Beca's entrance, earning a moan on each thrust. She went easy at first but quickly built momentum until she felt Beca clamp down on her and come. Aubrey kept going until Beca came again and again.

She pulled out and leaned down to a breathless Beca, "You want more beautiful?" She said licking behind her ear building Beca's arousal again. Beca frantically nodded yes and Aubrey smirked. Aubrey romantically left a trail of kissed down Beca's spine before moving on.

Aubrey covered her fingers in lube and forced them into Beca's ass, earning a scream.

"This is where that ball gag and leash come in handy." She said playfully.

Beca wasn't about to go through anal so she started whimpering and tried to free herself. Aubrey laughed sadistically and shoved the head of her cock in making Beca tense up and stop moving. Beca was screaming in pain. Aubrey finally shoved the hole 8 inches into Beca's rectum and grabbed onto the leash for support and pounded away.

Beca screamed, moaned and cried at each thrust. "What the hell is with this crazy ass woman?" She thought as she felt Aubrey's sack banging against her ass. The more Aubrey kept going, the more Beca liked it and Aubrey was talking to her like she was a dirty tramp. Something in her changed, she didn't want to leave Aubrey and wanted all of her as hard and as fast as she could take it.

It wasn't long before Beca came again and Aubrey filled her ass full of Cum. She pulled out once more and let Beca relax. She undid the handcuffs and laid back watching Beca who instead of resting attacked her cock with her mouth taking Aubrey by surprise.

Beca tried her hardest to take all 8 inches and it pleased Aubrey. She had Beca whipped, so she held her down onto her shaft and came down her throat.

"Holy fuck." Beca sighed as Aubrey giggled. The two sat awkwardly on the bed for a moment before Beca snuggled up to her new 'master'. She whimpered and cuddled into the side of Aubrey who gladly accepted her. She took Beca's ball gag out of her mouth and took the leash off. She tried pulling the collar off, but Beca wouldn't allow her.

"Don't you want me to take this collar off you?" Aubrey asked.

"I like it." Beca said. "I belong to you now."

Aubrey was stunned, and warm hearted, "So you break into my house. Try and steal my stuff. And now you tell me that I own you now?"

Beca whimpered again and tucked her head into Aubrey's neck. "It's crazy, I'm sorry. Hell I don't even know your name."

"It's Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."

"That's a really beautiful name. I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I'd ask you to stay over Beca Mitchell, but how do I know that I can trust you?" Aubrey asked.

"Listen I know I may seem like a hard ass burglar. But it wasn't my choice, I came from nothing. No parents or a place to stay. I became a very talented lock smith and safe cracker so naturally there are people who need my services. The money is wonderful and I'm saving for my very own house. I'm glad this happened honestly. I finally had a way out of that life and I'm glad you helped me."

"So fucking you into a pile of goo saved you?" Aubrey smirked.

"In a way. If I fail on this job they're firing me, and I go back to helping bums unlock stolen lock boxes. I want to give it all up to be with you. Besides I really wanted to pursue music anyways."

Aubrey really wanted to be around this girl. She felt the strongest connection she has ever felt within Beca, so she invited her to stay.

"So you are willing to give up that old life to be with me? Like maybe work towards being my girlfriend?" Aubrey trailed off blushing.

Beca smiled. "Wow this is sudden really." She looked around the room and back at Aubrey who had a very lonely look in her eyes.

"I'd love that. Now lay down so I can fuck my girlfriend properly."


End file.
